


Remember?

by dame5



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Biting, Come Shot, Complicated Relationships, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Infidelity, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Reminiscing, Rough Sex, Submission, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Uruguay National Team, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame5/pseuds/dame5
Summary: Edinson reclines on his back, bringing his arm behind his head. He looks to the side absentmindedly as his lips part to speak.“It’s nothing.” He insists, lowering his eyes.It’s in the way that Edinson avoids his gaze that lets Luis know that it’s got everything and nothing to do with Sofia.But there’s just not enough time to talk it over.Or,Luis Suárez attempts to re-live moments from his youth when his recently divorced teammate, Edinson comes to pay a visit.





	Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was one of my first attempts to write slash. It was inspired seeing the amazing dynamic between Luis and Edi on the pitch. Seeing how they would search for each other, embrace with enormous passion, or roll on the floor made me think of whether players do this on purpose; whether they look for excuses to put themselves in positions where its socially permissible to enter into close contact, roll on the floor and shake in each other's arms the way lovers do.
> 
>  _Remember?_ was also one of my very first attempts to write something explicit. And again, just as I did with [¡Para vos, papá!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292172), I chose to portray Edi at a time where he’s vulnerable and broken. Luis and him being intimate can also be seen as an analogy of old friends seeing each other after a long time, having a profound heart-to-heart talk and opening up...and then recognizing that how much has changed, how they’ve changed...and realizing things that they didn’t see before.

Luis holds the base of his cock as he guides it towards Edinson's entrance. He hasn't even started to push into him, and Edinson makes his want known, pressing back against Luis, eager to get him inside him.

It turns him on.

It turns him on so much, that as he's feeding himself into Edinson, Luis swears that he swells inside him. He focuses on the sensation of the length of his shaft expanding—pressing against the walls of Edinson's tightness he had worked with an uncommon patience to make soft and pliant.

Luis inhales sharply, biting the inside of his lip as he’s feeling Edinson's body stretch around him. And as he sinks deeper into him, Edinson lets out a small cry. It's peripheral, but he observes Edinson's fingers coil around the bedsheets beneath him, and that’s how he knows he probably should have taken more time to stretch him open.

But there simply is not enough time.

Sofia and the children would be back in less than an hour. He pushes the rest of himself inside him with a snap of his hips, and Edinson lets out a low moan—reflexively clenching around his shaft. It has to hurt, but Edinson doesn’t complain.

“ _God_ , Luis—I’ve  _missed_  this.” It comes out in an airy whisper.

Edinson turns, reaching behind him to grab Luis’ shoulder, pulling him in for a kiss. The angle is awkward, not allowing their mouths to meet squarely.

It’s lips first. Followed by breaths before tongues meet. It's only a kiss, but it's wet and desperate.

“I’ve missed this too.” Luis speaks in a hushed voice.

It sounds more like an exhale, like he has forgotten how to string words together. Maybe it’s got to do with the way Edinson looks back at him in a way that sears through him when their eyes meet.

Luis just can’t believe how quickly this escalated.

Just moments earlier, they were catching up after watching the Nacional versus Peñarol _Clásico_. There was no malice in the way Luis brushed one of Edinson’s locks out of his face. But perhaps there was _intent_ the second time he raised his hand to Edinson’s face, allowing the back of his fingers to graze over his cheek when the same strands of hair had fallen again. It was that gesture that made Edinson look at him in a certain way.

One touch. It’s all it took to prompt Edinson to _seduce_ him in the ways only he knew. He could have let nothing happen. But Luis decides, while he’s groaning into their kiss to guide Edinson’s hand to his crotch. To make him feel his want for him. What Edinson takes as an invitation to unzip Luis’ jeans and take his half-hard cock into his mouth.

Luis doesn’t object.

“ _Fuck_ , Edi…you’re so _beautiful_.” Luis breathes out in exasperation as Edinson lets go of his shoulder, and lowers his arm to adjust himself.

Luis steadies himself, grasping Edinson's narrow waist as he begins thrusting into him. He quivers beneath him, pushing back against him, and it’s only a matter of seconds until they find their rhythm.

Luis huffs, as a thought occurs to him.

“I was just remembering…” he gasps before he continues, “of when we were younger…and how you used to tease me in the showers. And then in the changing room…How I wanted to bend you over…just like this…so I could fuck you…”

His grip around Edinson’s slender waist tightens as he hears Edinson let out a humorless laugh.

“Do you remember our sex back then?” Luis asks.

He wants to get Edinson to talk. He finds his voice irresistibly sexy, especially when they’re fucking, and it comes out weak and unsteady.

“It was…so  _different_  back then.” Luis continues, “… _remember?_ ”

He picks up the pace a little, and for a moment, the only sounds that fill the space are the faint creaking of the bed and the percussive thrusts of Luis’ hips against Edinson’s backside, already damp with a thin film of sweat.

“How was it different?” Edinson responds.

Luis is silent for a few moments. It’s not easy to gather his thoughts as a jolt of pleasure travels through his loins. Edinson is all stretched out now, and his cock drives into him with much less resistance. He lowers his eyes to watch himself disappear into Edinson’s hole, and he takes note of the supple skin of his ass, red and sweaty from obsessively striking against him. He exhales.

“I don’t know…” Luis groans, “You were  _different_. You were this…untamed… _thing_.”

A broken whimper escapes from the tight seal of Edinson’s lips. He turns to look at Luis, who reflexively digs his fingernails into his skin. He didn’t realize he had been thrusting harder into Edinson, and he slows down. He swipes his tongue over his lips and groans at the sensation of the heat between them. The damp, churning noises, coupled with the sound of their hips colliding is maddening.

“Why…why’d you…slow down?” Edinson speaks between pants, as he fucks himself against Luis.

His long hair is already matted down with sweat, and some of it is sticking to his forehead.

“God…you have no idea…I  _needed_  this, Luis…so bad.”

Edinson grabs fistfuls of the bedsheets beneath him just as he feels Luis’ hold on him tighten and begins rutting into him. Hard. It’s then that Edinson feels his arms weaken, and Luis swears his heart is about to burst out of his chest. It continues in an urgent frenzy until the heat is just too much to bear. Luis slams hard against his backside. It makes them both grunt at the same time, releasing the air trapped in their lungs.

They both halt for a moment to catch their breath. Luis especially. He didn’t realize it then—in the heat of the moment—that he had forgotten to  _breathe_.

Luis thinks of how he hadn’t had a fuck this good in years. He’s feeling so good, he knows it has to be wrong. Maybe it  _is_  the illicitness of it all. Edinson was newly single now. He filed for divorce not long ago, and recently broke it off with his rebound girlfriend of six months. But he? He was still a married man. The father of two. A part of him couldn’t believe he let himself be seduced and agreed to taste Edinson again…after all this time. But how could he not? How could he forget what they used to have?

Luis couldn’t resist having him just one more time.

He remembers the playfulness of their sex. The spontaneity between them. What started out as innocent discovery turned into wildfire; a passion that burned and whose only soothing balm could be found in the throes of their physicality. It was something he was never able to replicate with his girlfriend, whom he later made his wife….and the mother of his children. Luis runs his hands over curves of Edinson’s gracile body. He grasps the well-defined muscles of his back, his developed shoulders, and the tightness of his stomach. A slender, beautiful thing.

Even after all this time, Edinson was the same, yet somehow he felt so  _different_  to the touch. For one, he was no longer a skinny boy. He put on more muscle. And Luis could tell, from how he sucked him earlier…and from the way they were fucking, that Edinson had acquired a bit more experience.  _How many were they?,_  Luis thinks to himself realizing this new-found  _smoothness_  of their sex came at the expense of his Edinson’s experiences with others. The thought of Edinson— _his_  Edinson—giving himself away to other men. Allowing others to lay claim of the expanse of his venerable skin ignites a jealous rage.

Luis leans forward, hoisting Edinson ever so slightly towards him before he presses his lips against his neck. Traces of sweat are transferred into Luis' lips, and he relishes at the sensation of the feel of his skin against his mouth before he sinks his teeth into him. Edinson yelps, predictably and Luis shuts his eyes—breathing hard before he pants against his ear,

"You're mine Edi...you've always belonged to me."

Luis begins moving inside him again. He drags as much as he can of himself out without losing contact, and presses back into him. He does this ever so slowly, just to feel Edinson stretch around his cock and his tight smooth muscles pull him back inside. Where he belonged. It’s a sensation so delicious that Luis changes his mind about where he wants to come. Moments earlier, before they moved to the guest room from the living room couch, when Edinson’s mouth started working on his cock—Luis was sure he wanted to come on his face. Maybe feed it to him after. But now he’s sure he needs to spill himself inside him. Reclaiming what was once his.

Edinson, after all, was his first.

Luis had written off everything they'd done in their younger years as  _practice_. The first time they fucked by a remote grassy field, he was certain the real goal was to perfect the art of making love. He had Sofia's pleasure in mind. Now he isn't so sure if this was yet another lie he had told himself to cover up the fact that maybe he did have a thing for Edinson.

That perhaps what they had could have been  _love_.

The thought alone makes Luis press Edinson's hips against him while he pushes all of himself as deep as he can. And it makes him suck in the air through his clenched teeth.

Maybe it's the way Edinson feels in his hands. Maybe it's the scent of his skin. Or maybe it's the way he turns to look at him. And the dark rose shade of pink of his God-given mouth. He doesn't know what it is, but Luis' stomach tightens, and his breath quakes as a delightful impulse travels up his spine as he continues to fuck him softly for a few beats.

"You like it when I fuck you like this...don't you?" Luis speaks in a barely audible whisper.

His question is met with submissive silence. It's then that he comes to a realization. Edinson’s body and will feel pliable. All this time Luis could sense him bending to his urges without much protest or interjection.

It was uncommon for Edinson to allow Luis to part his legs or bend him over to have him with ease. In their younger years, the kisses, caresses and touches they exchanged were innocent; driven more by an admiration for beauty and exploratory curiosity. Perhaps a need for contact. He’d know when Luis’ touches were driven with morbid intentions. Even in the throes of passion, he’d push him away when he’d sense Luis try to do things that hurt him. For Luis’ sole satisfaction. Love, after all, was not supposed to hurt.

And that’s perhaps where the greatest tragedy lay. Edinson had lost that spark of innocence that made him so magnetic. So irresistibly beautiful to him. It’s not that Luis doesn’t find him desirable now. He’s as beautiful as ever to him. But that iridescent flame Edinson once carried…that light that made him infuse passion into everything he did. Edinson allowed  _them_  to take it away from him.

He submits to nearly everything now. Without resistance.

Where was this feisty boy he used to have to grapple with to get him to submit to him?

Luis slaps Edinson’s backside hard enough to leave a hand print, and Edinson squeezes around his cock, just as Luis is feeding it into him. And it draws a loud groan from Luis.

“Fuck, Edi…This…is exactly…what I meant.” Luis mutters between clenched teeth. “You’ve become... _this_.”

“What?” Edinson gasps, steadying himself. His forearms strain to keep him from crashing onto the mattress.

“Where’s…Where’s the Edi I remember? Huh?...Where is he?”

Luis runs his hand over Edinson’s back, wiping away the beads of sweat on his olive skin. He can’t recognize him in the way they’re fucking. Is he just one of many he’s sleeping with to numb the pain? To forget that he’s failed at love? The urgency of the moment makes Luis grab a fistful of Edinson’s long hair, and he pulls on it hard enough to make him wince.

“You’re just letting me use you…like a  _thing_  that gets paid to do it.” Luis seethes.

He picks up the pace before he lets go of his hair. Edinson feels tighter, and now he's unsure whether it's in response to the abrupt change of rhythm or the sudden change in energy between them. 

“A fucking _whore_ …that’s what you’ve become.”

The way Edinson freezes for a sliver of a second and hangs his head should give it away. That he's said something he shouldn't have. But Luis fails to notice it. And it's hard to notice when he feels like he's getting close to come and the obscene clap of skin against skin drive him into a state of delirium where he can only think of chasing the rush of a well-deserved orgasm.

And it’s at that moment that Edinson’s arms give out from the weakness that comes over him from the brute force of Luis slamming into him. His head crashes onto the mattress, and now he’s doubled over. Luis swings his arm over, bracing himself against Edinson’s damp head.

He stays silent, focusing mainly on the tightness of his stomach that builds with every thrust. The only sounds that prevail are Edinson’s whimpers, pained moans and the little bit of air he manages to suck in. He shakes and flexes beneath Luis—red-faced and eyes squeezed shut as he’s overridden by waves of pleasure disguised as pain. Luis knows—at this point—Edinson would take the pain of being fucked hard to please him. He was letting him have his way with him all this time. Without complaint.

It's only when he hears Edinson cry out, his voice breaking, that Luis reaches beneath and takes Edinson’s cock into his hand. He palms over it, and brushes over his slit with his thumb before coiling his fingers around it loosely to stoke him.

And it’s at that moment that they both come together.

Edinson’s orgasm is that powerful, it pushes Luis out completely as his channel contracts spasmodically. Luis feels the hot ropes of come gushing from Edinson’s cock spill onto his hand while his load spews onto Edinson’s backside. He exhales sharply at the sight of Edinson’s gaping hole, glistening with slick. While he is still hard, Luis uses the last bit of energy to sweep his come into Edinson’s opening. He gives one long, steady thrust and a shuddering breath when he's all the way in. He pushes his load as deep as he can go. A couple of beats more and he's satisfied. 

He collapses over Edinson, rolling to lay beside him after taking a moment to recover from the all-consuming orgasm he’s just experienced. They look at each other briefly, chests heaving before Edinson adjusts his body to lay on his side, giving his back to Luis.

“I barely even touched you and you came.” Luis groans.

He swears he can feel himself hardening when he catches Edinson swiftly wiping his backside, leaking come, and dab his hand on the bedsheets.

Silence hangs over them, except the sound of their breathing and the occasional rustling of bedsheets.

Luis slings his arm around Edinson’s waist, pulling him closer to him.

Then Edinson turns to look at him. It's a long stare, and Luis doesn't know what to make of it.

"What is it?" Luis asks.

Edinson breaks eye contact and looks at the ceiling.

“Sofia…she’ll be home soon. I better get going.”

Luis adjusts and tightens his grip around Edinson’s waist. A non-verbal plea to stay.

“Please Edi...just lay here with me…a moment longer.”

It's in the way that Edinson yanks Luis' hand away to unfasten his hold on him that lets Luis know that he's upset, and he reflexively grabs Edinson's wrist.

"Edi...what's the matter? Was it something I  _said?_ " He hoists himself while staying positioned on his side, resting his weight on this forearm.

Edinson snaps his arm in a downward tug to break free from Luis' grip.

"Nothing. Like I said. Sofia'll be home, and I  _have_  to go-"

Luis crashes his mouth over Edinson's lips and forces his way in with his tongue. The stubble of his beard scrapes the sides of Edinson's face as he kisses him hard.

He knows his worry is _real_ —not imagined—when Edinson doesn't kiss him back.

"Edi...if I did or said anything that hurt you...I  _need_  to know." He whispers against Edinson’s lips, before he pulls away.

Luis lowers his head, keeping his eyes raised. " _Look_  at me." He begs, “Was it something I said?” and he pulls his lips in nervously as waits for a response.

Edinson reclines on his back, bringing his arm behind his head. He looks to the side absentmindedly as his lips part to speak.

"It's nothing." He insists, lowering his eyes.

It's in the way that Edinson avoids his gaze that lets Luis know that it's got everything and nothing to do with Sofia.

But there’s just not enough time to talk it over.

Luis shifts upwards to position himself over Edinson. He doesn’t know how to console him, so he runs his hand over his chest.

Edison's eyelashes shutter open in response to Luis’ touch. Their faces are so close, Luis can see Edinson’s pupils widen—and how they devour the brown amber of his eyes. It's a flash of an exasperated look that gives way to shame as he lowers his eyelids as if he had been exposed.

And Luis finally understands.

For a moment, he thinks about how beautiful Edinson looks. His eyes dart back and forth between his melancholic eyes, through the shield of his eyelashes to the curve of his lips. He wants to kiss him, but he fears being met with resistance again.

Luis doesn’t know how to tell him that the way he gave himself to him—surrendering himself to him so completely—was nothing to be ashamed of.

He realizes it a little too late, and all he can do is look at Edinson's downcast eyes until he raises his gaze, and their eyes meet again.

 

When they finally do, it's Luis turn to look away.

 

And it hits him like an unexpected punch to the gut.

 

Luis realizes then, that he also doesn't know how to tell Edinson that he's always loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Not only is this wild fiction, the sex between them is a little bit corrupted with elements of fantasy, and gay porn. Real, spontaneous sex is never "perfect" the way we see in carefully edited porn. And, of course, the act of barebacking isn't safe. I do not endorse unsafe sex practices in the least. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked or enjoyed this fic despite the flaws, hit the kudos button and, or leave a comment.


End file.
